Lily & James
by Liline09
Summary: Découverte de l'histoire de Lily et James, à travers les yeux de Lily. Comment James Potter vas-t-il décidé Lily Evans de sortir avec lui?
1. Chapter 1 : Ce qui changea tout

_Bonjour! _

_J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma première fiction. Je ne suis pas encore douée (pas autant que beaucoup sur ce site) mais après avoir lu beaucoup de fiction sur le couple Lily et James, j'ai décidée de vous faire découvrir ma vision de ce couple que j'apprécie énormément._

_Pour information, je n'ai personne pour me corriger ( à par le logiciel intégré sur mon ordinateur) et je suis consciente que je fais surement des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par MP ou par review, ça me ferait plaisir! J'attends donc avec impatience (et un peu d'appréhension) vos reviews et autres sur mon premier essai ^^_

_Bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous voudrez lire la suite :)_

_Liline ;)_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

_** Ce qui changea tout. **_

* * *

J'ai hâte d'être demain. Ma sœur a eut la merveilleuse idée d'invité son nouveau petit ami à passer une semaine à la maison. Bien sur, c'est la dernière semaine de mes vacances et j'ai été obligée de faire très attention à toutes mes affaires. Mes parents se sont plutôt bien habitués mais il n'empêche qu'ils ne comprennent pas tout. Je rentre en 7e année et j'ai besoin de travailler durant les vacances.

-Lily, descend s'il te plaît, on va manger, crie mon père depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-J'arrive, répondis-je, me hâtant de ranger mes derniers manuels scolaire dans ma valise.

Je dois faire attention à tout depuis qu'il est arrivé et ranger tout, même ma valise, avec précaution.

Je finis par descendre presque à reculons. Je n'aime plus autant les repas en familles depuis un moment. Mais je dois bien me tenir. Si je veux avoir une chance de me réconcilié un jour avec ma sœur je me dois de faire des efforts. C'est donc tout sourire que je rentre dans la salle à manger. Ils sont déjà tous là. Le petit ami de ma sœur, Vernon, me fait un signe de la tête. Étonnant, j'aurais cru que ma sœur lui avait raconté des tas de choses atroces sur mon compte. A bien regarder, c'est la seule qui a perdu son sourire quand je suis rentrée.

-Bonsoir Pétunia ! Dis-je joyeusement en m'installant. Vous vous êtes bien amusé aujourd'hui ? Continuais-je en me tournant vers Vernon.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si le mot « amusé » convient vraiment, me répond-t-il gentiment.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il sous entendait et je n'en aurais jamais l'occasion je crois. Il a fallut que ce hibou décide d'arriver à ce moment. Il n'aurait pas pût m'attendre dans ma chambre, non, il a fallut qu'il se pose pile sur la chaise de Vernon, méchamment surpris. Je regarde mes parents, apparemment mécontents. Il faut bien dire qu'ils m'avaient demandé de prévenir mes amies qu'il ne fallait surtout pas m'envoyer de lettres pendant cette semaine. Je pense qu'elles ne sont pas stupides donc j'exclus l'hypothèse que cette lettre viennent d'elles.

Je prends le hibou et me glisse aussi discrètement que possible hors de la pièce. Je pense qu'ils trouveront une excuse. Moi je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne détache la lettre qu'une fois arrivée dans ma chambre et pose le hibou près de la fenêtre. Comme il ne semble pas décidé à partir je suppose qu'il attend une réponse. J'ouvre donc lentement la lettre.

-Quel imbécile ! M'écriais-je.

Je lis la lettre jusqu'au bout avant de la poser sur le côté. Pourquoi je n'ai pas reconnu son écriture plus tôt ? Vu le nombre de lettre qu'il m'a envoyé durant les 6 dernières années, j'aurais dû. James Potter. Voilà donc l'auteur de cette lettre. La porte s'ouvre et Pétunia entre dans la pièce, regardant le hibou, puis la lettre. Je peux voir à son expression qu'elle n'est pas venu me souhaité bonne nuit.

-A cause de toi, Vernon a décidé de rentrer chez lui ! Il refuse de revenir tant que tu es là. Tu es contente de me faire toujours honte ? En plus les parents t'avaient demandé d'arrêter tes bizarreries pendant son séjour ici !

J'attends gentiment la fin de son monologue qui ne dura pas moins de 5 minutes. Je n'y peux rien moi, si cet idiot de Potter n'a pas pût attendre demain pour m'envoyer une lettre. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me rends compte que Pétunia vient de sortir en claquant ma porte. Je soupire en me dirigeant vers mon bureau. Je prends un de mes stylos. Mes parents n'ont toujours pas compris que dans le monde des sorciers, on utilise des plumes. J'écris rapidement un petit mot. Je me demande pourquoi je lui réponds cette fois, peut-être parce qu'il vient de détruire mes chances de me réconcilié avec Pétunia.

Je m'avance vers le hibou, lui accroche le message et décide de redescendre pour discuter avec mes parents. Comme je m'en doutais ils étaient tous deux assis à table, m'attendant. Je me retrouve donc à leurs expliquer qui est l'auteur de la lettre. Après quelques minutes de silence, je vois, à ma grande surprise, mes parents éclatés de rire. Ils me punissent finalement, pour la forme. Comme je retourne au collège demain, je me retrouve à faire la vaisselle de la soirée et à ranger toute la cuisine sous le regard meurtrier de ma sœur.

-Tu sais, me dit-elle finalement, j'étais sur le point de changer d'idée sur toi. Mais après ça, tu peux être sur que je te déteste à vie !

Je la regarde sortir tristement. A cause de ce Potter je viens vraiment de perdre ma dernière chance. Demain, je lui montrerais qu'il s'est attaqué à la mauvaise personne. Au bout d'une heure, ma mère rentre dans la pièce, regarde l'état de la cuisine, et me dit que je peux aller me coucher. Elle m'embrasse puis me fait un grand sourire.

De retour dans ma chambre, je vérifie une dernière fois mes valises. Tout y est. Je prends donc mon pyjama sous mon oreiller, l'enfile et m'installe sous les couvertures. Je suis beaucoup trop énervée pour m'endormir.

James Potter va me le payer...


	2. Chapter 2 : trajet en train

_Bonjour Bonjour, _

_Voilà mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Echco: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! ça fait très plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. En fait, j'ai lu tant de choses sur ce couple que ça m'a donné envie d'écrire. ;) _

_Liline :)  
_

___Disclaimer: Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

_**Trajet en train**_

* * *

C'est tellement sympa de retrouver ses amies après 2 mois entiers de vacances. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, j'ai adoré mes vacances en famille, mais après cette dernière semaine atroce, je suis heureuse de me retrouver avec mes amies. Je dois même avouée que j'ai oublié ma vengeance envers James Potter pendant une bonne partie du voyage.

En fait, c'est simple. Ce matin, après avoir été réveillée par ma mère j'ai commencé à me préparer. Comme chaque année, c'est conseillé d'aller à la gare en vêtements moldus. Je me souviens que la première année j'avais eu la bonne idée de ranger mes robes d'uniformes au fond de ma malles. J'avais prit au moins 20 minutes à en retrouver une pour pouvoir l'enfiler. Depuis je ne me suis plus fait avoir, j'ai toujours une robe sur le dessus.

Après le petit déjeuner, ma mère me donne mon repas pour ce midi: un sandwich et un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Mon père a dû prendre sa journée de congés aujourd'hui pour me conduire à la gare, mais ma mère n'a pas pût. C'est donc sur le pas de la porte que je lui dis que je l'aime, que je lui écrirais toute les semaines, et tellement d'autres choses. J'ai pensé jusqu'au bout que ma chère sœur viendrait tout de même me dire « au revoir ». Mais en passant la porte, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées. Mes amies me parlent depuis environs 20 minutes selon leur dire, mais j'avoue que je n'écoutais pas du tout. Perdue dans mes pensées. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'avais oublié Potter. Non en fait j'étais trop triste de ne pas avoir pût parler avec Tunie. D'ailleurs elle ne veut plus que je l'appelle ainsi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Mais voilà, au milieu du trajet, le responsable ose se montrer, sur de lui, souriant et bien sur, accompagné de deux de ses précieux amis, Black et Lupin. J'entends à côté de moi mes deux amies légèrement glousser. Depuis des années elles sont sous le charme de ces imbéciles. Bien sur, devant moi, elles n'en disent rien. Mais je les entends.

-Salut Evans, lance-t-il finalement. J'ai été ravi que tu me répondes hier soir.

Vu le ton de ma lettre d'hier, je ne vois pas comment il peut en être ravi. Je lui lance tout de même un regard noir, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il me dérange au plus au point. Mais comme à son habitude, il s'installe sur la banquette sans y avoir été invité.

-Alors ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Continue-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste qu'il veut désinvolte.

-C'était parfait jusqu'à ta lettre, lui dis-je finalement sur le ton le plus glacial que j'ai réussit à trouver.

Malheureusement, ça ne semble pas l'arrêter. Je finis par prendre un livre puis je me tourne vers la fenêtre pour lui indiquer que la discussion est bel et bien finie. Il continu à discuter un moment, faisant un monologue beaucoup trop long selon moi. Je me contente seulement de lui lancer quelques regards noirs de temps en temps. Ils finissent par partir au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, mais je me doute que ce n'est pas fini. Avec Potter, se n'est jamais fini.

-Tu as répondu à Potter ? me demande Beth doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer.

Je réfléchis un moment. Bien sur elles connaissent ma situation. En 6 ans, je leurs ai raconté les difficultés que j'ai avec ma sœur.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il a pût voir cette réponse comme quelque chose de positif, dis-je finalement sur un ton un peu plus sec que prévu. Le petit ami de Pétunia est venu pendant une semaine à la maison, tu t'en rappelle non ?

Beth hoche la tête, tout de suite suivie par Lena.

-Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un m'enverrais du courrier la veille de notre départ pour Poudlard. C'était bien sur sans compter sur Potter. Sa chouette est arrivée dans mon salon et s'est posée juste à côté de Vernon, le copain de ma sœur, qui à décider de rentrer chez lui sur le champ pensant que je l'avais fait exprès. Après ça Pétunia m'a fait la leçon et m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je fini mon résumé sous le regard attentif de mes amies. C'est surement ridicule pour elles. A voir leurs sourires, j'en suis sur.

-Ce n'était pas bien méchant Lily, dis Lena avec un petit sourire timide. Il n'était pas au courant.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Répondis-je, légèrement énervée. Il n'avait pas à m'envoyer quelque chose sachant que se serait forcement mal venu. Je le déteste, et il le sait, ne me dis pas le contraire.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui a répondu ? Repris Beth.

-Il m'avait énervée. Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne compte pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Dis-je d'une voix forte et déterminée.

J'ai beau essayer de garder mon sérieux, mais en voyant les yeux ronds de surprise de mes chère amies, je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de rire. Elles sont tellement amusantes. Elles commencent tout de suite à me dire que je ne peux pas m'attaquer à James Potter, le grand, l'unique, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Cependant, je décide de les rassurées pour le moment. De toute façon, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me vengerais. Venger est un grand mot, mais ce n'est pas loin de ce que je veux faire. Le ridiculiser peut-être.

Le reste du voyage se passe sans encombre. Bien sur je ne compte pas les idioties des premières années ou les mauvaises blagues des Serpentard, bien que je soupçonne les Maraudeurs d'êtres dans le coup parfois.

Quelques temps après s'être changé en uniforme, on se précipite à la fenêtre. On a l'habitude, c'est la septième fois qu'on vient ici, mais on est toujours aussi impatiente. J'aime le château et les cours. J'ai même hâte que ça commence malgré les ASPIC cette année. Une fois le train à l'arrêt, on descend sur le quai puis on se dirige vers les diligences qui nous attendent. La tête plongée dans mon sac, je ne remarque pas tout de suite les autres étudiants qui montent avec nous. Ce n'est qu'après un coup de coudes dans les côtes, bien douloureux, de la part de Beth que je lève la tête. Bien sur, Potter et sa bande. J'aurais dût m'en douter. Il ne me lâchera donc jamais. J'ai tout de même plaisir à voir qu'il n'essaie pas d'engager la conversation avec moi cette fois.

On fini par arriver devant les grandes portes du château. Potter me tends la main pour m'aider à descendre, aide que je m'obstine à refuser. Je vois son sourire s'évanouir un instant sur son visage avant de reprendre sa place. Je me détourne donc de lui et pousse Beth et Lena vers l'intérieur. Plus vite nous seront assise, plus se sera simple de l'éviter. Bien sur, ils nous suivent de près, et à peine assise, ils s'installent tout les quatre juste à côté de nous, tout sourire.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition commence, et le silence se fait. J'applaudis comme tout le monde à chaque arrivée de nouveaux Gryffondor. Ils sont plutôt nombreux cette année. Les filles me font la même remarque. C'est bien, on a besoin de nouveaux. Les plats apparaissent enfin sur la table et je me sers généreusement. J'avais tellement faim.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle Evans, je n'ai pas eut le temps de te le dire dans le train, dis une voix à ma gauche.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue mon repas, essayant d'ignorer les sourires et les clins d'œil de Potter. Il n'arrête donc jamais. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au dessert que je craque. Je laisse ma cuillère tomber lourdement dans mon pudding.

-Laisse tomber Potter ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas. Garde ton numéro de charme pour d'autres !

Il sourit et se détourne enfin. Il n'attendait que ça, que je craque et que je lui réponde. Et comme d'habitude, il réussit. Je vois Lena et Beth pouffer de rire. Elles savent toujours qu'il réussira à me mettre à bout. C'est avec soulagement que j'entends le directeur nous dire que c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Je me lève d'un bond et traîne les filles avec moi. Elles aimeraient bien rester, comme à chaque fois, pour parler à Potter et sa bande. Mais non, je m'obstine à les trainer hors de la Grande Salle. La ou on va, aucune chance qu'il nous suive.

Arrivée dans le dortoir, je mets mon pyjama et me couche immédiatement. Je suis bien fatiguée en fait. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusque là.

Ça commence demain...

* * *

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3 : Première Surprise

_Bonjour cher lecteur, _

_Voilà mon 3e chapitre, un peu plus court que les deux autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, soyez pas timide voyons! ;) _

_Pour indication, je pars bientôt en vacance, et même si j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de poster un chapitre avant de partir, et peut-être un aussi durant mon voyage, je ne serais "disponible" qu'à partir du 23 Septembre (mais je reprends les cours le 24!). Bref, tout ça pour dire que je risque de prendre plus de temps entre chaque chapitre! ^^ _

_Liline :)_

___Disclaimer: Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3:  
**

_**Première Surprise  
**_

* * *

En une semaine, je n'ai toujours pas pût réfléchir à un plan. Entre le début des cours et la montagne de devoirs donnés par les professeurs. Ce n'était pas une blague quand ils nous ont dit lundi tout le travailler à faire. Chose étonnante, on a commencé l'année scolaire sur un week-end. Certaines personne en on profité pour terminer leurs devoirs de vacances. C'était plutôt amusant, mais j'ai tout de même décidée d'aider Beth qui n'avait pas pût tout faire.

Dans tout les cas, aujourd'hui c'est samedi. Sans me vanter, je suis l'une des meilleures élèves de mon année, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que j'aie déjà fini tout mes devoirs et qu'ils soient surement parfaits. Le Professeur Slughorn a même trouvé le moyen de me dispenser de devoir de potion. J'ai maintenant tout le week-end pour trouver une manière de me venger de Potter.

-Lily !

Je me retourne vers la personne qui m'appelle. Je m'attendais à tout le monde sauf lui. Rogue. En dehors des cours de Potion communs au Serpentard, je ne le vois plus.

-Tu me veux quoi Severus ? Lui dis-je, aussi glaciale que possible.

-J'aimerais qu'on discute, me répond-t-il calmement.

Je me détourne et continue mon chemin. Je n'ai pas fuie la tour de Gryffondor pour me retrouver à discuter avec Severus. Il ne comprendra donc pas que depuis 2 ans je ne peux plus le voir. Entre lui et Potter je suis bien servie.

-Voyons Lily, attends moi ! Crie-t-il en me suivant dans le couloir.

-Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je hurle en me retournant. Et je t'interdis de m'appeler Lily, c'est compris ?

Je lui tourne le dos et me met à courir. Je les déteste, lui et Potter. Pour des raisons totalement différente, mais le résultat est le même. Je finis par ralentir et je me décide finalement à m'asseoir sur un banc. Je suis dans le couloir certes, mais un couloir peu fréquenté.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis restée assise sur ce banc. J'ai laissé mes pensées vagabonder de ci de là. J'ai même l'impression que je me suis assoupie. Il n'y a jamais personne dans ce couloir. C'est plutôt pratique pour réfléchir tranquillement. J'y penserai la prochaine fois. J'entends des pas qui s'approchent. J'essaye de me faire toute petite, je ne veux pas être vu. A ma grande horreur, je vois James Potter qui s'approche, lui aussi dans ses pensées. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il s'assoit sans me voir et je n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 minutes qu'il se tourne vers moi, semblant enfin prendre conscience de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais à première vu, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici.

-E...Evans ? Dis-t-il d'un air surpris. Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis étonnée. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que James Potter pouvait être prit par surprise. Je prends un moment avant de répondre, réfléchissant à la raison de ma présence ici. En fait, je fuyais Rogue, mais Potter aussi. Je me suis même demandé si je n'allais pas partir en courant.

-Je suis venue pour être tranquille, dis-je avec une assurance étonnante.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, semblant manquer de mots. Le fameux James Potter n'arrive pas à répondre. Je sens un sourire victorieux se former sur mon visage. Depuis 6 ans que j'essaye de le faire taire, je réussis enfin. Je lui lance un regard glacial, et c'est à ce moment qu'il commence à se reprendre.

-C'est mon coin préféré Evans, fini-t-il par déclaré tout sourire, mais j'accepte de te le prêter pour un moment.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me retrouve prise par surprise. Il explose de rire, un rire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il se lève, me tape sur l'épaule et dit joyeusement :

-Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu viens ici.

-Je... J'allais m'en aller de toute façon, dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

Son attitude me perturbe énormément. A peine tourné le coin de couloir que je l'entends encore rire. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Lui d'habitude si arrogant. Je l'aurais presque trouvé sympathique, mais non, ce n'est pas possible !

Je ne m'en rends même pas compte quand j'arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Me serais-je trompée sur Potter ? Non, en 6 ans, il a toujours été le même. Pourquoi ça changerais maintenant ? Je monte directement dans mon dortoir déposer mes affaires. Je me débarbouille et fini par me plongée dans un livre. Il est presque 19 heures quand Beth me dit qu'il va falloir aller manger. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant que j'ai une faim de loup.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, je vois Potter et ses amis assis un peu plus loin. Potter se tourne vers moi, me fait un petit sourire et retourne à son assiette. Je reste bouche bée, mais Lena et Beth ne remarquent rien, pour elles, je réagis à leur récit sur les Maraudeurs et leurs blagues de l'après-midi. Pourquoi Potter n'y était pas ?

Je le déteste... Je dois le détester !

* * *

Alors alors? Qu'en dites vous?


	4. Chapter 4 : Nouvelle Résolution

_Bonsoir cher lecteur._

_Voilà comme promis un chapitre avant mon départ en vacance. Mais je dois bien avouée que je n'ai pas assez avancée dans le suivant pour pouvoir le publier pendant mon voyage. Je reviendrais donc dans les environs du 23 Septembre, et je vous promet bien sur d'y réfléchir pendant les loong trajet en voiture._

_Bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! _

_Liline.  
_

___Disclaimer: Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Nouvelle Résolution**

* * *

Depuis notre dernière rencontre, Potter est redevenu l'imbécile arrogant que je connaissais. Ses actes semblent toujours si réfléchit, même quand il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Je ne le supporte pas. La saison de Quidditch ne va pas tarder à commencer et le voilà qui déjà se pavane, notamment dans la salle commune. Les tensions commencent à monter entre chaque maison et certains accidents ont déjà eut lieu. Le premier match aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment, mais j'irais tout de même voir le match. Je me dois d'encourager ma maison.

Le temps commence à se rafraichir. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié les promenades dans les couloirs glacés de l'école, mais pour cette fois, j'ai décidée de faire une exception. A vrai dire, je suis retourné dans le couloir tranquille pour travailler un peu. J'ai déjà essayé d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais il y avait trop de monde à mon goût. Surtout que la majorité n'étudie même pas. J'ai tout de même vérifié que Potter n'y était pas.

Doucement, je m'adosse au mur et allonge mes jambes sur le banc. Après avoir étalé une petite couverture sur mes jambes, je remets ma cape en place pour ne pas avoir froid, et commence la rédaction du devoir de sortilège pour le prochain cours. Je reste longtemps assise là, essayant certains sortilèges. Je fini par m'abandonner totalement à mon occupation et ne porte plus aucune attention à ce qui m'entoure.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

J'entends l'écho de mon cri, mélanger au rire d'une autre personne. Je ne regarde pas tout de suite qui vient de me faire peur à ce point. Quand je me retourne je vois Potter, adossé contre le mur, rire comme un fou.

-Je ne pensais pas te faire si peur, fini-t-il par dire entre deux rires.

-Tu es là depuis quand Potter ? Je m'exclame, furieuse de le voir et d'avoir été dérangée.

Il me regarde intensément pendant quelques instants avant de répondre, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Au moins une demi-heure. Mais tu étais tellement mignonne que je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas entendu ce genre de choses venant de lui. Et encore, cette fois c'est plutôt bien dit. Devant ses précieux amis, il a fait bien pire. Il a toujours eut toute les filles a ses pieds d'un seul claquement de doigts. Il n'a jamais apprécié que je lui dise non, et résultat, il s'accroche. L'année dernière Beth m'a même conseillée d'accepter de sortir avec lui, puis de le laisser tomber après. Mais je n'aime pas ça. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser entendre qu'il m'intéressait. Pas que ce soit le cas, mais accepter d'être sa petite amie veut dire beaucoup, surtout à Gryffondor. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais c'est le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, sauf chez les Serpentard.

-Tu m'admire Evans ? Dit une voix qui me sort de ma torpeur.

Depuis combien de temps je l'observe ainsi, je ne sais pas. Je détourne le regard et rougis légèrement.

-Bien sur que non, répondis-je. P...Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

Un grand sourire s'étend sur son visage. Comme ça, il semble tellement plus sur de lui.

-Peut-être parce que je suis beau.

Je le regarde, prête à lui répondre, mais je m'arrête dans ma lancée. Il sourit. Bien sur, ça ne change pas vraiment. Mais pour la deuxième fois en presque 7 ans, je le vois autrement que le jeune sorcier arrogant, attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui a volé un vif d'or et qui ne perds pas une occasion de s'ébouriffer les cheveux pour faire croire qu'il descend de son balai. Non, là, il est juste... lui.

Je me lève d'un bond, range mes affaires et commence à partir. Je peux voir Potter se redressé. J'accélère le pas.

-Pourquoi tu pars ? demande le jeune homme d'une voix forte avant que je tourne au coin.

Je ne réponds pas, mais ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois arrivée dans ma chambre. Après avoir rangé tout mes cours sur mon étagère, je me dirige vers ma valise. Je cherche frénétiquement mes affaires de toilettes avant de me rappeler que je les avais mit dans mon armoire. Je prends la direction de la salle de bain. D'habitude je préfère y aller très tôt le matin, mais cette fois, je pense qu'une bonne douche chaude me remettra les idées en place.

J'ai passé toute l'après midi dans le couloir, et presque 1 heure sous la douche. C'est maintenant l'heure de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Je remarque un petit mot sur mon lit de la main de Lena.

« Lily, On t'a attendu un moment, mais comme tu ne revenait pas on est descendu manger. Rejoins-nous en bas. »

Je sèche mes cheveux, les attache rapidement en chignon lâche puis je sors de la chambre et descend à la Grande Salle. En arrivant sur place, je remarque Beth et Lena un peu plus loin, assise à quelques places de Potter et sa bande. Je me dirige vers la place réservé par Beth et m'assois discrètement.

-Tu étais ou ? Me chuchote sans aucune raison apparente Beth, visiblement inquiète.

-Je... J'étudiais et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, lui répondis-je, rouge comme une tomate.

Les filles ne semblaient pas convaincues, mais n'insistèrent pas plus. Moi, je fini par décider de me concentrée sur mon repas. Et par la suite, sur mes études. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant à me laisser déstabiliser par cet imbécile de James Potter ! Je plante rageusement ma fourchette dans un morceau de poulet et le mange avec autant de force. Je vois mes deux camarades me regarder avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

A partir de maintenant, je me tiendrais éloignée de Potter.

* * *

Alors? Votre avis?


	5. Chapter 5: Amitié Naissante

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me voilà enfin de retour après une longue absence ... Je m'en excuse vraiment, mais je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous comprendrons. Les cours ont repris et je dois dire que c'était plus fatiguant que ce que je pensais ! Même avec 3 jours de cours par semaine, je dois énormément réviser pour des Examens (dont un particulièrement difficile) !_

_Bref, après vous avoir gentiment raconté ma vie, je peux enfin vous laisser lire le Chapitre 5 de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser pleins de reviews ! )_

_Bonne Lecture~ !_

_Liline _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Amitié Naissante**

* * *

Presque 2 semaines ont passée depuis ma dernière rencontre avec Potter. Je voulais tellement l'évité que je ne suis même pas allé voir le match contre Serpentard. Beaucoup me l'ont reproché mais j'ai simplement raconté que j'avais beaucoup de travaille à faire. De toute façon, les dossiers de candidature pour notre orientation après les examens doivent être rendus après les vacances de Noël. Il faut y travailler. Moi, je ne le ferais pas au dernier moment, comme certains.

Je fini par me lever après un bon quart d'heure de réflexion et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Les filles sont encore au lit, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. J'en profite donc pour prendre mon temps et me laver les cheveux. Quand j'entends finalement l'une de mes camarades de chambre toquer à la porte, j'ai presque fini de les sécher.

Le mois de Novembre avance tranquillement et il fait de plus en plus froid. Je me retrouve donc assise sur mon lit en train de me battre avec une de mes paire de chaussettes si chaude, mais tellement difficile à enfilés. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois le contenu de mon sac, je descends dans la salle commune. A mon grand étonnement, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, et redoutant le pire, je me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec ... Remus !

-Tiens Evans, toi aussi tu sors tôt des dortoirs ? me demande-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Eh ben oui... Je prépare mon dossier en fait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. En fait il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire alors forcement. A mon grand étonnement il semble soulagé. Tout d'un coup il enchaîne sur le fait que ses amis ne prennent rien au sérieux et qu'il avait l'impression d'être le seul septième année à avoir commencé.

-Au fait, tu veux manger peut-être ? demande-t-il d'un coup, après son interminable monologue.

-Mmh, d'accord. Allons-y, finis-je par répondre.

On descend donc tout les deux, et sur le chemin chacun raconte ses ambitions. Il me dit qu'il aimerait bien enseigner, mais qu'en fait il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il pensait demander à rester à Poudlard pour apprendre à devenir professeur, mais comme il n'était pas sur, il cherchait ailleurs. Il fini par me demander. Je lui réponds que j'aimerais devenir guérisseuse mais plus spécialisé dans les potions que les sortilèges. Après tout, j'ai un certain talent en potion, autant l'utilisé.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, je remarque que d'autres élèves commencent à nous rejoindre. Beth et Lena, ainsi que mes autres camarades de chambre viennent s'asseoir avec Remus et moi. Je peux voir dans leurs yeux une lueur d'incompréhension. Eh oui, moi, Lily Evans, je m'entends bien avec l'un des meilleurs amis de James Potter. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive. Je prends mon sac, et prétextant devoir chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque avant le début du cours, je m'éclipse rapidement. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre un « REMUS » retentir dans la Grande Salle avant de m'engager dans les escaliers.

Arrivée pas loin de la bibliothèque, je me retrouve prise d'un fou rire. Juste à imaginer la tête de cet imbécile de Potter, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire. Il a bien dû être étonné. Mais bon, Remus est vraiment gentil, enfin quand il n'est pas avec sa bande. Regardant ma montre je remarque qu'il est presque déjà l'heure du premier cours. Je prends donc rapidement le chemin du cours de Métamorphose. J'arrive en même temps que mes amies qui n'arrêtent pas de pouffer en regardant le groupe des garçons, d'où on entend des mots s'échapper tel que « traitre », « était mon ami », et d'autre choses du même genre.

-Tu sors avec Remus ou quoi ? me demande finalement Jane, une de mes camarades de classe.

Tellement sous le choc, je ne réponds pas dans un premier temps. Puis je finis par balbutier un simple « Non ». Bien sur cette idée est assez incroyable. Jane et les autres ne semblent pas véritablement convaincues, mais après tout ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être que Potter me laissera tranquille si tout le monde pense ça.

Je sens le regard noir de Potter se poser sur moi à régulièrement pendant le cours. Je ne pense pas qu'il croit cette rumeur, mais il doit m'en vouloir de devenir amie avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Après tout, je le repousse depuis plusieurs années.

Plusieurs semaines ont déjà passé depuis que cette stupide rumeur est arrivée. En fait, je ne sais pas qui la mit en route, mais elle est bel et bien là. Les gens n'ont vraiment que ça à faire. Je ne peux pas lui dire bonjour sans que l'on pense que je lui fais une déclaration d'amour. Encore les autres, je comprends, mais même mes propres amis ne me croient pas. Comme Remus semble n'en avoir rien à faire, je me dis que ce n'est pas important. Mais lui, au moins, ses amis le croient. Si ce n'était pas le cas je pense qu'il serait déjà six pieds sous terre. A plusieurs reprise j'ai eut l'impression que Remus participait à quelques tentative de Potter pour me parler seul à seul, comme pour se faire pardonner, mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai tout déjoué. C'est incroyable comment je passe mon temps à chercher des moyens de l'éviter.

Normalement, cette semaine, le professeur Slughorn va nous donner un exposé à faire en groupe. C'est lui qui décide les groupe alors j'ai un peu peur, mais tant que je me retrouve pas avec Rogue ou Potter, c'est déjà bien.

-Tu crois que se sera sur quoi les exposé ?

-Franchement ? Je ne sais pas du tout. J'aimerais bien que ce soit sur les potions de grand pouvoir.

-Sérieusement ? Mais t'es folle !

Je lève la tête de mon livre et regarde une de mes précieuses amies. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant. C'est super intéressant les potions de grand pouvoir. Je lui demande ce qu'elle voudrait avoir, elle, mais vu sa tête, je comprends qu'elle aurait préférée « aucune ». Il faut dire que Lena n'est pas franchement super douée en potions. Beth se débrouille déjà mieux, mais elle trouve ça dur quand même... J'ai l'impression d'être la seule de mes amies à aimer ça. C'est surement vrai.

-Lily ! C'est l'heure d'y aller, non ? Me dit Lena, complètement déconfite.

Je range mon livre dans mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie de la salle commune, encourageant Lena.

-Voyons Lena, le Professeur Slughorn nous mettra surement ensemble, lui dis-je en lui tapant l'épaule doucement.

En fait, je n'aurais pas pût me tromper plus que ça. En arrivant dans la salle, le Professeur Slughorn nous demande de rester debout le temps qu'il forme les groupes. Des groupes de quatre. Il prend ensuite sa liste, et après avoir déclaré qu'il avait décidé de séparer les amis, commence à lire. Lena se retrouve en groupe avec une fille de Poufsouffle, un garçon de Serdaigle et Sirius Black. Beth se retrouve avec une fille de Serpentard, un garçon de Poufsouffle et un autre de Serdaigle. C'est enfin mon tour. Je me fige sur place en entendant les noms de mes partenaires. D'abord une fille de Serdaigle, Hélène, puis Remus... et Potter. Je vois un sourire satisfait apparaître sur le visage de ce dernier, tandis que Remus à côté soupire. Le temps va être long.

On s'assoit par groupe autour des tables que nous désigne Slughorn. Je me précipite à côté d'Hélène, et Potter se contente de s'installer en face de moi. Avant d'avoir pût dire quoi que ce soit, on nous demande d'ouvrir le chaudron devant nous pour découvrir la potion pour notre exposé. Je vois du coin de l'œil Potter et Black se faire des signes, de l'autre Beth et Lena qui me sourient, légèrement moqueuse. C'est surement la première fois que j'espère qu'un cours de potion se finisse rapidement.

On organise nos emplois du temps pour se retrouver et travailler sur l'exposé, puis le cours prend fin. Je prends mes affaires et sans un regard je rejoins les filles que j'entraîne rapidement vers la sortie, puis vers la Grande Salle.

Je sens que le mois va être très long...

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?_


	6. Chapter 6 : Le mystère continu

_Bonjour~ !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous promettre de maintenir ce rythme d'écriture à l'avenir. Je suis pas mal occupée en fait. Mais bon, je ne cherche pas d'excuse ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire. J'ai honte _

_Merci beaucoup à __**FanHPTW**__ pour sa review. Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire !_

_Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine~ !_

_Liline._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le mystère continu.**

* * *

La première réunion de mon groupe pour l'exposé doit avoir lieu ce soir. On a décidé de ce retrouvé à la bibliothèque, donc je pense que les garçons seront forcés de rester silencieux. Quand j'arrive sur place, je vois qu'Hélène est déjà présente. On rentre toute les deux et on s'assoit à une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Tout de suite, on ouvre nos livres et on commence à regarder la préparation de celle qu'on a héritée.

C'est ce moment là qu'on choisit les deux Gryffondor pour arriver. Remus nous dit bonjour, tout souriant, et s'installe à côté d'Hélène après avoir vu le regard de Potter. Ce dernier en profite donc pour s'installe et s'excuser bruyamment de leurs retard. Il était au Quidditch, donc forcement. Je ne lève pas un regard vers lui et m'adresse aux deux autres.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'on procède ? Dis-je dans un chuchotement. Moi je pense que commencer par détailler les ingrédients, puis les effets serait bien non.

Je vois Hélène froncé les sourcils. On avait commencé à en discutait juste avant, et elle préfère expliquer les effets de la potion avant d'en détailler la préparation. On se tourne donc toute les deux vers Remus, ignorant totalement Potter. Ce dernier semble complètement désintéresser du problème.

-Eh bien..., commence Remus, tout gêné. De mon point de vue, la proposition de Lily est plus logique... Même si la tienne est très bonne aussi Hélène, mais j'ai une préférence pour celle de Lily. Tu...tu en pense quoi James ?

Ce dernier lève la tête du livre derrière lequel il s'était surement endormi. Il semble étonné de voir ses trois coéquipiers lui demander son avis, mais quand on n'a pas le choix.

-Bah, personnellement, je commencerais par la présentation générale de la potion non ? Dit-il, d'un ton parfaitement sérieux.

Je le regarde étonnée. C'est bien la première fois que je vois James Potter sérieux. Lui qui d'habitude semble si désintéressé des cours et qui pourtant arrive à avoir les meilleurs notes. Je reste scotchée un bon moment avant que la voix d'Hélène me ramène à la réalité.

-Dans ce cas, on peut chacun préparer un essai de présentation non ? Et pis la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, on met tout ça en commun et on choisit ? En plus ça nous obligera à faire des recherche chacun de notre côté. T'en pense quoi Lily ? me demande-t-elle finalement.

-Ca me va. On décidera la prochaine fois alors. Dis-je en commençant à ranger mes affaires. Les garçons ?

Les deux Gryffondor acquiescent. Hélène reprend la parole pour qu'on décide de la prochaine réunion de groupe. Après avoir s'être mit d'accord, chacun se lève et prend ses affaires. Je dis bonne nuit à Hélène, fais un signe à Remus et me dirige vers le bureau de Mme Pince. Du coin de l'œil je vois les deux garçons sortirent de la bibliothèque. Je tends le livre à la bibliothécaire, qui, après avoir noté la référence et mon nom, m'autorise à partir. Je prends le livre dans les bras et me dirige vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Je me dépêche de rentrer, le couvre feu commençant dans 5 minutes. Si Rusard m'attrape, je suis cuite. J'accélère le pas tout en regardant ma montre presque toute les secondes.

Au détour d'un couloir, je sens mon cœur faire un bond. Là, de l'autre côté du couloir, une ombre m'observe. Pour moi, c'est la fin. Rusard m'a repérée. J'avance tout de même, prête à subir les conséquences de mon retard, mais en m'approchant je vois que cette ombre n'est pas le concierge. Non, en fait, c'est quelqu'un de plus jeune, plus grand, mais surtout très brun. Finalement, c'est peut-être pire.

Potter s'avance vers moi et se plante juste devant moi, me coupant complètement le chemin. Il ne me dit rien, mais son visage est sérieux. Je me demande ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

-Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti ! Je finis par lancer courageusement.

-Je t'attendais.

J'attends quelque seconde la suite de cette phrase, mais elle ne vient pas. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Je pensais que se serait soit des reproches, soit une énième déclaration d'amour ridicule. On reste un moment à se regarder en silence. Pour finir, un bruit se fait entendre un peu plus loin. Je me retourne, m'attendant à voir l'un des professeurs, ou le concierge hargneux, mais avant que j'ai pût faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, je me sens tirée en arrière pour me retrouver dans les bras de Potter. Si la personne ne prends pas ce couloir, on devrait passer inaperçu, mais si il tourne, on est foutu.

-Ne dis rien et ne bouge pas, me chuchote Potter à l'oreille.

Pour une fois, je décide de faire ce qu'il me dit. Si on peut ne pas se faire voir se serait de la magie. On voit de loin la silhouette tourner vers nous. A ma grande horreur, c'est le professeur Dumbledore. Je frissonne en sentant le souffle de Potter dans mon cou. Dumbledore s'avance de plus en plus, regarde dans notre direction, mais passe à côté. Il continue son chemin dans sa robe de chambre.

Nous restons là, sans bouger pendant un moment qui semble une éternité. Puis soudainement je m'écarte, me rappelant que ce sont les bras de Potter autour de moi. Bizarrement il me lâche facilement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'accroche à moi désespérément. En m'écartant, je sens quelque chose glisser sur moi. Je me retourne pour faire face à Potter, et je manque de hurler quand je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas là. Comment a-t-il pût disparaître aussi rapidement ?

Soudainement, je sens une main sur mon épaule, puis j'entends un rire que je connais. Quelque secondes plus tard, je vois le visage de Potter apparaître de nulle part. Je suis prise entre l'envie de hurler et celle de m'évanouir, mais il met sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, à moins de vouloir nous faire remarquer ! me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Reviens dessous, je t'expliquerais une fois dans la salle commune.

Je reste bouche bée quelque instant, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'il me tire sous ce qui ressemble à une cape. Il m'explique rapidement son plan pour retourner à la salle commune, et on s'exécute presque immédiatement. C'est beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y paraît de marcher collé à quelqu'un en faisant en sorte qu'un tissu ne glisse pas des épaules. Mais au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes à batailler, on arrive enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Potter donne le mot de passe, et on rentre à l'intérieur. Avant que je m'en rende compte, il me glisse à l'oreille un petit mot.

-Attends que tout le monde soit parti, je t'expliquerais tout.

Puis il part rejoindre ses amis, tout souriant. Je me retrouve assise à côté de mes amies sans vraiment me rappeler comment je suis arrivé là. Elles sont toute penchées sur leurs devoirs. C'est en les regardant que je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas fait celui pour le cours de Métamorphose du lendemain. Je fouille frénétiquement dans mon sac et fini par en sortir un rouleau de parchemin et mon livre de métamorphose.

Je reste ainsi à travailler sans voir le temps passer. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, il restait de moins en moins d'élèves dans la salle. Vers Minuit, il ne reste que mon groupe et celui des Maraudeurs dans la salle. Ils discutent tout les quatre, penchés sur un morceau de parchemin, surement à comploter un énième plan contre les Serpentard. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure j'entends Lena à côté de moi, bailler grandement. Après une bataille de bâillements enragés, les filles décident finalement d'aller se coucher.

-Tu ne viens pas Lily ? Me demande Beth, déjà à moitié endormie.

-Non, je dois finir ça d'abord, je monterais plus tard.

Les filles haussent les épaules, puis après m'avoir dit bonne nuit, se dirige vers les dortoirs des filles. Je continue mon devoir, devant absolument le finir avant d'aller dormir. Quand j'arrive près de la fin, j'entends derrière moi un « bonne chance », et je lève la tête juste à temps pour voir 3 des garçons monter les escaliers vers leur dortoir. Je me retourne vers le coin où ils étaient assis et me rend compte qu'il ne reste plus que Potter et moi dans la salle commune.

Je vais enfin tout savoir...

* * *

_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce Chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bon ou mauvais ! C'est toujours bon d'avoir des impressions extérieur pour s'amélioré. J'attends vos reviews, et je vous retrouve très rapidement pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère._


	7. Chapter 7: Révélations

_Bonsoir à tous! C'est encore moi _

_Je pense pouvoir dire que vous avez de la chance, en ce moment j'arrive à publier rapidement. En fait, j'ai un élan soudain d inspiration et ça fait plaisir. Je crois que ma semaine de vacance me fait énormément de bien. _

_En tout cas, j'aimerais tous beaucoup vous remercier. Merci à **FanHPTW** pour sa review. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce que j'écris. Je sais que ça me plait (encore heureux!) mais j'aimerais beaucoup votre opinion sur ce que j'écris. C'est un passe temps, et de plus, c'est seulement ma première fiction... _

_En tout cas, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. _

_Bonne Lecture~!_

_Liline._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations.**

* * *

Je reste figée en le voyant s'approcher de moi doucement. Vu comme ça il semble très séduisant. Non, enfin, il ne joue pas au mec arrogant. Il prend un fauteuil à côté de moi, et regarde par-dessus mon bras ce que je suis en train d'écrire. Il lit quelques lignes avant que j'ai la présence d'esprit de replier le parchemin. Je le fusille du regard avant de ranger mes affaires, puis je fais quelques pas vers les escaliers quand je l'entends dire :

-Tu ne veux pas d'explications ?

Je m'arrête instantanément. Bien sur que je veux des explications sur l'étrange soirée que je viens de passer. Je peux sentir dans son ton plus d'étonnement qu'autre chose. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je le harcèle pour obtenir des réponses, comme je fais à chaque fois qu'ils préparent une de leurs stupides blagues. Je me retourne lentement pour lui faire face et attend qu'il se lance. Seulement il ne dit rien. Il me regarde simplement. Pas ce regard de dragueur qu'il sort dès qu'il veut qu'une fille lui tombe dans les bras, non juste un regard à coupé le souffle.

-D'abord, tu dois me promettre que ça reste entre nous.

J'acquiesce. Il me fait signe de venir m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui. J'hésite un petit moment. Pourquoi tant de secret ? Je suis d'accord que c'était étrange, mais bon... Je m'avance quand même vers lui, pose mon sac sur la table et m'assois très lentement. Un petit sourire passe sur son visage, mais disparaît bien rapidement.

-Alors ? Je lui lance sèchement.

-Si curieuse ? Bon, c'est simple en fait. Mais comme personne ne sait à part les mecs, je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite trop. En fait, logiquement je t'aurais laissée te débrouillée, mais comme c'est toi, je n'ai pas résisté.

Il me fait un petit regard langoureux, avant de se rappeler que c'était le genre de chose qui lui valait en général une gifle. Il a un mouvement de recul, mais ne voyant pas ma main s'approcher de son visage, il se détendit quelque peu. En viens un long, mais pour une fois intéressant, monologue sur une soit disant cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père. Bien que, selon moi, les vrai cape d'invisibilités n'existe pas, je l'écoute jusqu'au bout.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, l'explication étant terminée, je me lève pour aller me coucher. Je vois à son regard qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je parte si rapidement. En fait, je crois même qu'il s'attendait à me voir l'admirer. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit, après lui avoir promis de ne rien révéler, notamment aux professeurs, sur l'existence de cette cape. Une fois dans mon lit, je me retourne dans tout le sens, réfléchissant. Aujourd'hui, Potter m'a tout de même impressionnée. Que ce soit pour la préparation de l'exposé, dans son comportement général ou surtout pour cette histoire de cape, il me donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un de presque normal. J'ai bien dit presque.

Après de nombreuse délibérations intérieurs, je fini par m'endormir. C'est l'impression d'être secouée comme un prunier mal planté qui me réveille. La raison est simple : mes camarades de chambre essayent de me réveiller. Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles me réveillent si tôt, mais en voyant l'heure sur ma montre, posée sur la table de chevet, je fais un bon et me précipite dans la salle de bain. Habillée en deux temps trois mouvements, on se précipite toute les trois vers la Grande Salle pour un petit déjeuner express. Le professeur Macgonagall à beau être la Directrice de Gryffondor, ça ne l'empêchera pas de nous enlever des points pour chaque minutes de retard. Par chance, on arrive devant la salle au moment ou la sonnerie retentit, toute essoufflées.

La Directrice de maison nous fait entrer en silence dans la salle. Je vois, dans les derniers rangs, Potter et Black qui discutent. C'est rare de les voir se disputer. Je me demande à quel sujet. D'un seul coup, Black se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir à faire peur. Je me tourne vers le bureau et m'assoit. Le cours était particulièrement intéressant. Cependant, heureusement que j'ai réussit à finir mon devoirs cette nuit. Pettigrew, lui, n'a pas eu cette chance. Résultat il se retrouve avec 2 rouleaux de parchemins à faire en plus.

En sortant de la salle, j'entends à nouveau les garçons se disputer, mais cette fois Remus intervenait également. L'un semblait outré, c'était leur secret et une fille n'avait rien à faire là dedans, qu'il disait. Remus essayer de calmer l'ardeur de ce dernier, mais semblait tout de même d'accord dans le fond. James aurait dû les prévenir avant de tout me raconter.

J'entraîne mes amis rapidement vers le prochain cours. Si elles entendent cette histoire, elles ne me lâcheront pas. Le reste de la journée passe tranquillement. Mais vers la fin, une chose retient mon attention. En rentrant dans la salle commune après le repas du soir, je vois assis autour d'une table nos quatre trublions. Ils relèvent la tête tous ensemble, puis semblent se mettre d'accord sur un sujet. Je suis mes amies à notre table habituelle, c'est-à-dire à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se trouvent les garçons. Etant vendredi soir, pour une fois, aucune de nous ne sort ses devoirs. A la place, on s'amuse juste à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Lily !

Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à qui avait prononcé mon nom, je ne réponds pas. Cependant je hurle en sortant une main sur mon épaule. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à s'approcher de moi silencieusement, et maintenant toute la salle commune me regarde.

-Désolée Lily. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur..., me dit Potter le regard inquiet, s'attendant surement à un de mes accès de colère dont il fait généralement les frais.

-Tu vois quoi, Potter ? Je lui réponds très sèchement, sans réussir à cacher le tremblement de colère dans ma voix.

-On voulait juste te parler. Me répond-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers ses trois camarades assis plus loin, tous un petit sourire au lèvres.

Je réfléchi quelque minutes. En fait, j'attends plutôt que le brouhaha de la pièce reprenne son volume habituel.

Je fini par me lever, sans un mot, et le suivre jusqu'à sa table, sous le regard bouche bée de mes deux meilleurs amies. Potter s'assoit, et me fait signe de prendre le dernier fauteuil, apparut comme par magie autour de la table. Je sens la tension monté, mais surtout que le regard des quatre Gryffondor est fixé sur moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend, mais j'ai peur...

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour le moment. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, alors pardonnez moi s'il y a un plus long délai que celui ci. _

_J'ai fait une petite erreur en uploadant le fichier, je viens de rajouter les quelques lignes manquante du chapitre! Navrée _


End file.
